Pepper Potts (Rescue)
Patricia "Pepper" Potts is portrayed as a teenager like Rhodes and Stark. She is the daughter of Virgil Potts, an FBI agent and is a big fan of SHIELD, who she aspires to join when she gets older. Voiced by Anna Crummer.' ' Biography Pepper appears to be a friend of Rhodey, but Tony had never met her until he had started going to school with them, though when she first meets Tony she displays an almost encyclopedic knowledge of his life, explaining she knows this by reading her father's FBI files from their investigation into the death of Howard and any possible involvement by Obadiah Stane, this as well as being able to get into his father's files and find any info on criminals like Blizzard as well as Gene Khan's stepfather. Though she tends to become completely fascinated by her research, which creeps out Tony, and later, Gene. In Whiplash, Pepper looks for information on Mr. Fix after her father was almost killed for doing the same, which causes her to be tracked by the weapons dealer's henchman. She is saved by Iron Man, and finds out his secret identity. In Iron Man vs the Crimson Dynamo, Pepper has joined "Team Iron Man"; she researches Ivan Vanko and discovers he has a wife and son. When Tony and Rhodey conclude that they can't beat Vanko when he's in his armor, they determine that only his wif and son can calm him down. Pepper runs out and retreives them by impersonating a CIA agent, although badly, and Mrs. Vanko bought the ruse. In Field Trip, She is shown to be a capable strategist, able to concoct a plan to get the Tomorrow Academy to go on a field trip to Stark Tower, surprising Rhodey how her plan actually worked. Tony also says "Pepper, if you go evil, we're all in trouble" to which she cheerfully agreed. She also has the habit of making up exaggerated stories, to where she stated she was spying on her father with night vision goggles hanging from the roof as he spoke to his FBI contact about A.I.M., where in fact he just forgot to sign off of his computer. Also, a running gag seems to be she has gotten into serious trouble in the past, but it is never detailed as the scene starts with her already in the middle of her conversation then stating something like how all the charges were dropped. It is hinted throughout the series that she has feelings for Tony beyond friendship. In Ancient History 101, she is in a bit of a dazed state after Tony caught her when she was falling, and she looked to be more comfortable holding onto him. We may see another hint in her dislike for Whitney Stane, which might be interpreted as jealousy. In Hide and Seek, she wears a Makluan ring like a wedding ring and in Pepper, Interrupted, ''she becomes extremely jealous at the fact that Tony is spending more time with Whitney and Gene, who she sees as both being criminals with the people around her referring to her outburst as a "lover's quarrel". Rhodey might be aware of her crush on Tony, asking her if she was jealous when Whitney was flirty with Tony (and same with Tony, stating he was jealous now that she was spending time with Gene). She later seems to take up a complete fascination with Gene after he "saved" his life (unknowing that he was the reason she was in that situation to begin with), usually blurting out random facts about him to the group and calling him excessively often to the point where he cringes when he hears her. Though she has considered telling Gene about Tony's secret, she later resigns the idea as she didn't want to put him in the danger that they get into. It is unknown if this obsession is because she has feelings for him, fascinated by his life, or is trying to make Tony jealous (as he is showing signs of being jealous of their time together). Pepper is very hyperactive and rarely ever stops talking, making her kind of a comical relief: when asked why Stark never told her he was Iron Man, Tony replied because she was never quiet long enough for him to tell her; her father, comments in a half-asleep state that she talks too much; in ''Secrets and Lies, her kidnappers thought of killing her just to shut her up, as well as SHIELD throwing her out of the Helicarrier because she wouldn't stop asking questions. Even Rhodey, despite being her friend, refers to her as a little on the crazy side. Pepper is also quite melodramatic; when Tony keeps putting off their science project, she tells him that they will have to make a volcano out of clay and baking soda and will have to lave the Tomorrow Academy out of shame. Powers & Abilities Abilities *Capable strategist Equipment *None known. Weaknesses *Hyperactive and can almost never stop talking. Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tomorrow Academy Students